Afternoon delight
by A2MOM
Summary: PWP pure (Hah!) and simple; featuring masturbation,tickling, orgasm denial, Abel's dirty mind and Cain's perfect timing. Cain/Abel with mentions of Encke/Keeler. Hamketmachine owns these fellas, I just dream about them!


Afternoon Delight

"Cain?" Abel called as he entered the quarters they shared. No answer, just as he'd expected, but he still couldn't help but be disappointed. Their schedules had both become increasingly hectic the closer the _Sleipnir_ got to 'Teron space, and for the past few days they'd seen each other in passing only. Now the navigator's lab needed some unexpected maintenance, and Abel found himself with a free afternoon. And no one to spend it with.

God, he was horny, too. Keeler had been lecturing them for the past two hours about particle velocities, but Abel had barely been paying attention. Before entering the classroom, he'd seen Keeler and his fighter, Encke, exchange a brief kiss outside Keeler's office when they thought no one was looking. It was quick, without tongue, but the way Encke's huge, dark hand had gripped Keeler's shoulder, pulling the smaller man to his chest, had made Abel break out in goose bumps from head to toe. For the rest of the class, all Abel could think of was the two of them together, until he was squirming in his seat. He almost wept with joy when Keeler announced class was canceled, and double timed it back to his room.

There was no way he could ignore the throbbing erection in his pants, however, until he and Cain had some private time together. He stripped quickly and laid down on their bed, the flimsy sheets feeling cool against his overheated skin. Closing his eyes with a sigh, he pulled up the blankets, bent his knees, and slipped his hand down to his dick. He cracked an eye to see if there was a relatively clean sock nearby-there was- and started to stroke.

Encke and Keeler...He let his mind drift lazily to imagine the two of them, sweaty and naked, tangled up in bed together. Did they do the same things he did with Cain? He bit his lip, panting, as he pictured sweet, proper Keeler on his hands and knees, with his long hair flying as Encke pounded into him from behind. Did he scream, if Encke pulled his hair? Did Encke smack his pale, smooth ass to punish him, leaving red hand prints all over that creamy skin, oh god...?

Abel turned his face into the pillow, groaning. His breathing was coming in gasps and he could feel himself getting too close, too soon. Trembling, he stilled his hand until the unbearable urge to cum abated. The images wouldn't stop, though, and now it was Abel on his hands and knees while Encke penetrated him. He was so big, his cock must be huge too and Abel would beg and cry for him to go slow, please, but Encke would just laugh and say, take it like a man, son! And Keeler would get on his knees in front of Abel, his beautiful body proudly naked, and press his hard, leaking dick to Abel's lips, ordering him to open up, and lick it clean...

Abel's thighs were shaking and his abs tense, his neck stretched back as his hand jerked faster and faster, almost there he was almost-

The door hissed open and Abel scrambled upright, calling frantically, "Don't come in, wait! Don't-don't-!"

Cain stood there gaping at him, a shocked expression on his face. For all of two seconds. Then, he grinned, like a kid on Christmas who'd gotten his favorite toy.

"Whatcha doin' there, Princess?" he leered. His black eyes zeroed in on the unmistakable lump of Abel's hand, shoved under the blanket trying in vain to cover his dick. Oh, it was going to be a long time, before Cain let him live this one down.

"I was—um, I wa-was-" Abel felt his face turn scarlet. He closed his eyes, mortified.

"Well whatever it was," Cain's smile turned wolfish, "keep going, baby!"

Abel's eyes flew open, to see Cain shrugging out of his clothes. "I stopped by the nav lab," Cain was explaining conversationally, unzipping his fly, "when Blondie came by to whine to Asshole about how some bullshit computer fuck up had ruined his whole schedule for the day, and boom, Asshole decides to be decent for once and lets us have a day off, too."

Cain's black eyes twinkled as he tossed his pants to the floor carelessly. "So whaddya suppose those two are doing right now, hm?"

"HowwouldIknow?!" Abel squeeked . He shuffled over when Cain crawled in next to him, holding the blanket up to his chest. "Wha-what do you want?"

Cain pulled the blanket back and lay on his side, head propped up in his hand. He was stretched out beautifully bare and hard now too. "I wanna watch," he grinned.

Abel's jaw dropped. "I can't-!"

"Sure you can," Cain purred. He sat up then and hauled Abel up to sit too, crawling in behind Abel and pulling him back against his bare chest. The hot length of his dick pressed against Abel's lower back but he seemed content to ignore it for the moment.

"Try it like this," he murmured, legs splayed with Abel in between them, Abel's own legs draped over Cain's thighs.

Abel opened his mouth to protest again but then Cain's hand was guiding his to his erection and they were stroking it together. He gasped, the feel of Cain's hard, strong hand on his dick, and the sculpted planes of his chest pressed against his back, intensely erotic. They started a rhythm and it wasn't long before Abel was fully hard again.

"What were you jerking off to?" Cain murmured against his ear, nuzzling into his hair and running his tongue up his cheek. He moved his hand away and Abel's faltered, but Cain's hand returned to his wrist, urging him on again.

"Nothing," Abel panted. Cain's hand lay against his belly, one finger lightly tickling his belly button. The sensation went straight to his balls and he felt himself tense, body quivering.

"Liar," Cain chuckled. His hand gripped Abel's wrist again, but this time to stop him. "Take it slow, Princess; its better if you make it last."

While Abel was trying to catch his breath Cain's hands wandered over his torso, stroking his ribs lightly and making him whimper and squirm. He brought one up to Abel's face, caressing his cheek before thumbing the scar slowly back and forth.

"Suck," he ordered, pressing two fingers to Abel's mouth. Abel parted his lips and Cain thrust his index and middle fingers inside, sliding them in and out in slow, erotic strokes.

"Suck 'em, suck 'em good," he panted and Abel could feel him moving restlessly against his back. "Fuck," Cain groaned, "that feels like you're sucking my cock, baby. Fuck you're sexy..."

Abel's hand had crept back to his dick and he was tugging at it desperately. When Cain pulled his wet fingers free and began to tease his nipples with them Abel arched his back with a wail.

"Ah ah AH!" he cried, feeling the itch in his balls grow almost unbearable, and then-

"Unh! Cain! Unh, please!" he begged, panting and sweaty and shaking all over. Cain's hand had shot down to clamp like a vise around the base of his dick, halting his imminent orgasm once again. "No! let me cum, please, I need to-"

Cain's other hand grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his face up and to the side roughly. He silenced Abel's protests with his tongue, thrusting it inside Abel's panting mouth until he was moaning helplessly. His hand loosened around Abel's shaft and he slowly threaded his fingers through the curly pubic hair, fingers tracing teasing patterns on the sensitive skin.

"Oooooh!" Abel shuddered, and Cain responded with a breathless laugh. His dick was like a fiery brand against Abel's bare back and he rubbed it rhythmically up and down, panting harshly. "I want to cum," Abel begged. "I want you to cum, please!"

"Soon as you tell me," Cain crooned, letting Abel wrap his hands around himself again. "Tell me what was making you so hot, baby."

"Umm!" Abel shook his head, panting and feeling himself build up again quickly. "Can't-no-I-!"

Cain wrapped his arms tight around Abel's middle then and started circling his fingertips on his sides, and Abel howled and thrashed.

"NO! Ungh, no-no-no! Ah Ah STOP!" The twin sensations of the feather light tickling and the orgasm that was boiling within his pelvis made his eyes roll back in his head. He couldn't stop his hand on his dick but oh, god, he had to stop Cain, he couldn't stand it-

"Tell me, tell me!" Cain chanted, laughing and gasping and then a long, low moan," ah fuck yeah! Mmm keep wiggling around like that baby-!"

"Argh! Ah! Cain, stop, stop ooh please!"

Cain replied by digging his fingers into Abel's armpits, while licking the inside of his ear with a happy purr.

"I was-they were fucking me!" Abel blurted, hand flying on his dick, his balls so tight they made his eyes water.

"Who?!" Cain yanked an arm free and shoved it in between their sweaty bodies, and Abel felt him pumping his own dick in hard, urgent strokes

"E-Encke!" Abel sobbed, past caring about anything but release. "And Kee-Keeler! At the same time-!"

Cain swore, his free hand finding Abel's nipple again and squeezing it, hard, and Abel was exploding, finally, hot pulses spilling thickly over his hand. He cried out, writhing and felt Cain stiffen and shoot all over his back.

Abel shuddered and jerked as the after shocks slowly dwindled, leaving him a boneless, sweaty mess against Cain's chest. His heart was hammering and he could feel Cain's doing the same, both of them gasping and spent. A trickle of sweat made it's way down the side of Abel's face and he let his head loll, eyes closing as he relaxed in Cain's embrace.

"Fuck," Cain panted, and Abel could hear the grin in his voice, "that was fuckin' great! Goddamn, Princess, when you wanna put on a show you go all out!"

"Messy tho," Abel murmured, smiling with a contented sigh. "I'm glad you, um came back when you did," he added sleepily.

"Hah! Me too..."

"Umm, so are you, are you mad, about what I said...?"

"What, Princess?" Cain chuckled against his hair. "Naw, don't worry about it. Sometimes when I jerk off, I think about them fucking you at the same time, too!"


End file.
